


Starry Night

by CapnYuhwa



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fem!gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnYuhwa/pseuds/CapnYuhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged Marriage Au. Gintoki is a political pawn trying to stop another outbreak of civil war through the marriage of one of the most influential families in Japan. However she is not only fighting to stop a future war, she's struggling to survive the war that she has in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

Starry Night

Heya it is your Cap'n speaking. If you like this story that please comment or review (constructive if you could) and I will do my best to make it as enjoyable as possible. Its a prelude chapter so I'll make longer chapters next time. Thank you for your time.

* * *

 

Chapter 1

            Edo Japan; The Land of Samurais were living in an era of strife and madness. Since the assassination of their Shogun Shige Shige the entire nation had been forced into turmoil, no Shogun meant the people were rebelling, militia groups were mobilized to destroy any loyalty to the throne, and the death toll grew higher every day. These events would be the start of a civil war between two desperate factions; those who supported a new Shogun and those that wanted to kill him. Japan’s darkest hour had descended. Husbands who sold their wives to brothels, wives that sold their children’s bodies on the black market, and children whose hands were stained by the blood of those they have killed. It seemed as if God had abandoned them. War continued to devastate the land for another five years before a single shred of sanity could make its way through taking the form of four noble leaders, with their help the civil war had ended in a ceasefire, and with their leadership civilization started to flourish once again to these war stricken lands. To prevent another war, and as a sign of gratitude the people placed their four saviors as the new Lords of the nation referring to them as the Four Devas of Kabuki, they are the pillars that have supported Japan into a new Golden Age.

            “And so, as heiress of the Terada family you, Sakata Gintoki, must do your duty and let a slimy disgusting noble shove his d*** up your v*****. I get it you old hag I’ve heard this backstory like 50 times already” Gintoki said

            “And I am going to have to retell it another thousand because this fucking perm seemed to have replaced your entire brain” Otose said while grabbing her ear.” Also quit it with the fucking vulgar language, it is unlady like going around saying d***, and v***** all the time you stupid *****   *******, perm ****** ******** *** little ******** ****,”

            “Now whose unlady like, your worse than me,”

            “I am the Lord of the house I can say what the hell I want you ***** it does not matter, what matters is you getting a bath because you’re a filthy ********, and the Hijikata family are arriving this afternoon you shitty *******.”     

            “Okay, now you’re just saying that to piss me off.” She yanked herself out of her mother’s grip, clutching it in pain. ”Fuck off, you old hag I already agreed to meet this damn bastard but you are not going strip me of my dignity by making me take a fucking bath and dolling me up.” Gintoki slammed her foot down, squaring off her mother with a disgusting sneer.

            “Can’t I, Zura, Tae get her,” Otose ordered and like some magic spell, two girls appeared out of nowhere restraining said daughter.

            As the two girls pulled Gintoki down the hall to the bathroom, Otose stood there quietly listening to the accusations and screams of her daughter, it was like music to her ears. She could tell that today was going to be a great day.


End file.
